


Good Boy

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “That was intense,” Jordan mumbled, though he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder even as he rested more of his weight on him.“It was,” Stiles agreed, bringing his other arm around Jordan so he could hold him in a hug. “Thanks for letting me do that.”





	Good Boy

“Good boy,” Stiles whispered as he pet through Jordan’s hair, pushing it off his forehead. He trailed his fingers down Jordan’s temples and over his cheekbones, fitting his palms into the hollows right beneath. He let his thumbs brush Jordan’s bottom lip, and he slipped his fingers in beside his cock, stretching Jordan’s mouth wider. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Jordan moaned, the sound broken and garbled. It was enough to have Stiles open his eyes from when they had fallen closed, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Jordan was  _ gorgeous _ , his face flushed red and his eyes shining with wetness. He was beautiful, completely naked, his own cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. Stiles could see the puddle of precome Jordan had leaked onto the floor, and it made his balls draw up. 

He thrust forward again, his gut going tight when Jordan choked, more tears spilling down over his cheeks. It was so good, too good, and Stiles wasn’t going to last, not with Jordan on his knees for him, staring up at Stiles like he was  _ enjoying _ himself. Jordan’s mouth was too warm and too wet, and Stiles could barely get out a moan before he was coming. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby, oh my god,” Stiles rambled as he came, spilling down Jordan’s throat and coming even  _ more _ when his release began to leak out of Jordan’s mouth and down his chin. 

Stiles fell to his knees, hitting the floor hard but not caring about the pain. He reached for Jordan’s cock with one hand when the other tangled in his hair, tugging him into a biting kiss at the same time he thumbed over the head of Jordan’s cock. He licked into Jordan’s mouth, scraping his teeth down Jordan’s chin and sucking up his own come, feeding it back to Jordan with his tongue.

He twisted his wrist, pushing against the head of Jordan’s cock with his palm, scraping his nails gently over the soft skin. “C’mon, Jo, come on. Come for me, you can do it, be good for me, my good boy, yeah? Yeah, come on, baby, come for me.”

Jordan whined into his mouth, before his entire body was shaking and he was spilling over Stiles’ hand and onto both of their bellies, making a mess between them. Stiles laughed, floating on his afterglow as he guided Jordan forward, letting the man rest his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder.

“You were so good, Jo,” Stiles said into his hair, breathing in their musk. He couldn’t smell them like Jordan could, but the sharp scent of their come had Stiles smiling. 

“That was intense,” Jordan mumbled, though he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder even as he rested more of his weight on him.

“It was,” Stiles agreed, bringing his other arm around Jordan so he could hold him in a hug. “Thanks for letting me do that.”

“Anytime,” Jordan said, and Stiles continued to run his hand up and down Jordan’s back, letting them both settle before even trying to move.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
